A Demon's Heart
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Ciel has a special gift, he is able to see the spirits of the dead, what happens when his family moves and he meets the wandering soul of a demon who is searching for his lost love. OOC, Yaoi, Sebaciel, gore/blood, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: hey people, as I said I started to re-write this entire fanfiction, so this might take awhile to catch up to where I was before, well that's all I needed to say and I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

"Ciel, please don't go I'll miss you,"a blonde boy with light blue eyes clung onto his friends arm,"Alois, stop being such a baby, we're still going to the same school; I just moved a few blocks away,"Ciel, a boy with navy blue hair and blue eyes, well...make that eye, since his other one was covered up by an eyepatch, said,"come on Ciel, it's time to go,"Ciel's mother, Rachel Phantomhive, called,"coming mother; I'll see you later Alois,"Ciel walked over to the running car and got in,"did you get everything out of your room,"his father, Vincent Phantomhive asked; Ciel answered with a nod,"okay, let's head off to our new home,"Ciel looked out the window as they drove away; he saw his childhood friend Alois waving to him, so he waved back. Ciel knew the house was only a couple blocks away, but to him it felt like hours before they got there.

"Ciel, honey, wake up, we're here,"Ciel had managed to fall asleep during the slow car ride. He opened the car door gasp was amazed to see a giant manor ,"it was said that this manor was owned by your ancestor, Ciel Phantomhive,"Vincent said,"so, is that who you named me after,"Ciel asked, Vincent nodded,"Ciel, you can go inside if you'd like to,"Rachel said,"okay,"Ciel walked up to the doors of the manor and found them unlocked already, he thought that his parents probably unlocked it when they got there. He walked inside and gazed in amazement at the Victoria style design; everything looked like it was probably a hundred years old, since almost everything was covered in dust.

Glowing red eyes stared at Ciel from the beams on the ceiling, the creature smirked showing sharp fangs and disappeared into the shadows of the manor.

Ciel walked into another room and saw pots and pans on the counter and knives and other silverware next to it,"this must be the kitchen,"Ciel said to himself, walked over to the counter and picked up a butter knife, and to his amazement all of the silverware looked like it was brand new. A cold chill ran up Ciel's spine and a black feather landed in front of his feet, he leaned over and picked up the black feath,"there's probably crows living here, but this is to big to be a crow feather, maybe it belongs to a raven,"Ciel said to himself, so he just decided to put it in his pocket and figure it out later. Ciel continued to explore, but this time he went upstairs; on the wall there was a painting of the previous owner, Ciel Phantomhive,"born December 14,"Ciel read out loud, suddenly another cold chill ran through him. He went upstairs and saw almost a million doors,"which should I go in first,"he said to himself, suddenly Ciel saw a blue butterfly in front of him, Ciel tried to touch it but it flew around the corner, so Ciel chased it around a couple of corners until it stopped and landed on the door of a specific room. Ciel warily reached for the handel and turned it, he opened the door and saw that it was a bed room, he found the room to be unnaturally cold, but he just ignored it, on the dresser next to the bed he saw something shine; he walked over to it and saw that it was a silver ring with a black diamond in it**(if you haven't finished watching season two don't read this. At the end of the season when Ciel became a demon and woke up the next morning, you could see that both Ciel's and Alois's rings had lost the color in them)**Ciel decided to pick up the ring to get a closer look at it, he could see the designs engraved on the ring, but something about the jewel in the center seemed off, like it wasn't meant to be that color. Ciel put the ring on his thumb and walked out of the room. When he walked out he could've sworn he heard someone laugh.

When he got back downstairs, all the boxes were in the main hall and opened, Rachel and Vincent were walking from different rooms putting up everything,"Ciel, can you help us with these,"Rachel asked, Ciel nodded and picked up a couple of pictures from a box, it showed a picture of him when he was little with their old dog, Sebastian. Ciel walked into the living room, where Vincent was trying to set up the TV, Ciel set the photos on a table that his parents brought inside,"father I don't think you should be doing-,"Ciel flinched when he saw Vincent get shocked by volts of electricity,"that,"Ciel finished his sentence,"Ciel, go call a professional electrician,"Ciel took out his phone and called someone, after a couple of hours, they arrived and set up all the electronics,"thank you sir,"Rachel said,"no problem, good luck with moving in,"the man said as he got in his car and left.

"Ciel, we put all your things in one of the bed rooms upstairs,"Rachel said, Ciel walked upstairs again and went into his room, he saw that his bed was already made and the TV was up, he walked into the bathroom and untied his eyepatch; he set it next to the sink and sighed at his different colored eyes, Ciel had one eye that was a strange purple with a pentagram in it, while his other eye was a normal blue. Ciel walked out of the bathroom and lied down on the bed, do to Ciel's oddly colored eye; it gave him the gift to see dead spirits. Ciel turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. Ciel quickly sat up when he heard a dark chuckle,"is someone there,"Ciel called; there was no answer. Ciel just thought he was hearing things and lied back down, but he jumped when he heard a voice whisper in his ear,"hello, my love,"Ciel quickly got off the bed and saw a creature with black raven wings, a long snake like tail that looked like it had anarrow head on the end. Ciel could see that the creature had long black claws, white fangs and it's eyes were glowing a fiery red,"w-what are you and who are you,"Ciel stuttered,"ah, it seems my love doesn't remember who I am, this is going to prove to be difficult to explain, well I am Sebastian Michealis. I am a demon that was contracted to Ciel Phantomhive and I was also his mate,"Sebastian said,"and by mate you mean lover,"Sebastian appeared in front of Ciel and tilted his head up,"that's right,"Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel, his eyes widened and he pushed away Sebastian,"what was that for!,"Ciel shouted with a small blush across his face,"I hoped it would of jogged your memory, since you remembered your ring,"Sebastian said,"what do you mean,"Ciel looked at the ring on his thumb and gasped when he saw it was no longer black; it was a noble blue,"how did it change color like that,"Ciel asked,"Ciel Phantomhives soul used to be inside the ring, but when he was killed, the ring had lost all life and dulled to that grey color, since your the reincarnation of Ciel the ring got the color back,"Sebastian explained,"so your telling me that my soul is in here,"Ciel stated, Sebastian nodded. Ciel was about to ask another question when both of them heard a knocking at the door, Sebastian changed his form and hid himself in the shadows of the room,"Ciel are you okay,"Rachel asked,"yes I'm fine,"Ciel said,"do you mind if I come in,"Rachel asked,"no,"Ciel said, Rachel opened the door and saw Ciel lying on his bed watching TV,"I thought I heard you talking to someone,"Rachel said,"I was talking to Alois on the phone,"Ciel lied,"well, okay then,"she said as she walked out of the room.

Ciel yawned and went to go put his pajamas on, once they were on Ciel got in bed, Ciel turned off the lights and the TV, Sebastian put a hand over Ciel's forehead,"sleep, my love,"Ciel's eyes started to close as he fell under the demons spell, Sebastian moved a strand of hair from his face and kissed his head,"_I will make you mine again, Ciel Phantomhive,"_Sebastian thought.

"goodnight, my love"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well that was the re-written version of the first chapter, can you tell me in the reviews about any grammar mistakes I made and I'll fix them, so I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the accident **

**A/N: what's up everyone, I'm back with another chapter of my story, hope I can make this stay in order and not just skip around like I did last time, well I guess that's all I had to say so I guess I'll start the story**

**.**

**.**

Ciel groaned and rubbed his eyes when he woke up, he looked around to make sure that demon wasn't anywhere near him,"good morning, my love,"Sebastian whispered, Ciel was so suprised that he managed to fall out of his bed and onto the carpeted floor,"are you okay love,"Sebastian asked,"yeah I'm fine and stop calling me love, my name is Ciel, got it Sebastian,"Ciel stated as he walked over to the dresser and got out a pair of some jeans that were ripped and a black sleeveless shirt; Ciel set the clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom.

When Ciel came out of the bathroom, he had a towel around his waist and was drying his hair with another, he sat on his bed and continued to dry his hair, Sebastian walked over to him and took off his towel,"h-hey what are you doing,"Ciel snatched back his towel,"I'm just dressing you, like how the other Ciel would let me,"Sebastian said,"well unlike him I can dress myself, so can you leave,"Sebastian bowed and disappeared again, Ciel sighed and put on his clothes, Ciel walked downstairs and put on his knee high frankinstien boots,"where are you going love,"Sebastian asked,"I'm going to the park with some of my friends, I'll be back later,"Ciel walked out the door and closed it behind him. Sebastian changed into his raven form and flew out a open window, he secretly followed Ciel to make sure he was safe. Ciel walked to the park and saw a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes waving to him,"hey Ciel, we're over here,"the girl called,"what's up Alois, Lizzy,"Ciel sat next to them on the bench, all of them started talking when a raven perched on Ciel's shoulder and nuzzled against him,"wow, that crow really likes you Ciel,"Lizzy said,"actually it's a raven, they are much bigger than crows...,"Ciel started to trail off when he remembered what Sebastian was,"I'm going over there for a couple seconds,"Ciel pointed to a tree that no one was near,"okay,"they said.

Ciel walked behind the tree and glared at the bird that had hopped onto his arm,"I know that's you Sebastian, so change back already,"Ciel said with his arms crossed, Sebastian changed into his human form. He had pale skin, red eyes and messy black hair, he also wore a stripped shirt with a tan jacket over it and he wore a pair of regular blue jeans, Ciel had a small blush on his face and quickly turned around,"w-why did you follow me,"Ciel cursed himself for stuttering,"I wanted to make sure you were safe love,"Sebastian cupped the side of Ciel's face and rubbed soothing circles on his cheek, Ciel blushed even more and slapped the hand away,"fine, you can stay by me, but don't do anything that'll reveal yourself got it,"Ciel stated, Sebastian nodded and the two walked from around the tree.

"Ciel you're back, who's your friend,"Lizzy asked,"this is Sebastian, he's an old friend,"Ciel said,"it's nice to meet you,"Sebastian said,"it's nice to meet you too Sebastian,"Lizzy said,"hey Ciel, he's kinda cute, right,"Alois walked over to Ciel and whispered into his ear,"d-don't s-s-say things like that Alois!,"Ciel shouted, Alois chuckled,"your cute too,"Alois turned Ciel's head and kissed him, Sebastian's eyes flashed a threatening red as he watched his love being kissed by someone else,"i think it's time we leave, right Ciel,"Sebastian said through his teeth as he pried the two boys apart and started dragging Ciel back to the manor, once they far enough, Sebastian changed into his demon form and picked up Ciel bridal style, he opened his wings and flew back to the manor. Ciel opened his eyes and looked down, his eyes widened when he saw they were hundreds of feet off the ground, he looked up at Sebastian and saw his black wings open to there full length,'_he looks almost like an angel,'_Ciel laughed to himself,'_calling a demon an angel, that's something,'_Ciel said. Sebastian flew through the window into Ciel's room and threw Ciel onto the bed, he climbed on top of him and held his wrists above his head,"what are you doing Sebastian, let me go,"Ciel struggled against his grasp, but Sebastian only tightened his grip,"remember this Ciel, you are mine and no one else is allowed to touch you,"Sebastian growled and pressed there lips together. Ciel's eyes softened and they closed as he wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Something inside Ciel was telling him to stop kissing him, but another part of him wanted it to continue. Ciel managed to push Sebastian away and started to blush a bright red,"you can leave now Sebastian,"Ciel said, Sebastian smirked and released his wrists, he climbed off the bed, bowed and left Ciel alone to wonder what happened.

Ciel leaned against the head board,'_did he just kiss me and I liked it,'_Ciel asked himself, he gasped when he found out what was happening to him,"I starting to fall in love with that demon,"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: okay that was the next chapter of this story, I hope this isn't going to fast for the story, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of this story, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 hidden feelings**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story, the relationship between Ciel and Sebastian will slowly start to grow in this chapter, well that's all I had to say, I guess I should start the chapter now.**

**.**

**.**

Ever since Ciel found out he had feelings for the demon, he's been doing everything in his power to try and avoid him,"Ciel, I've noticed you've been avoiding me, is there something wrong,"Sebastian cupped the side of Ciel's face, making him blush and quickly slapped the hand away,"I'm fine, I just want to be left alone,"Ciel said as he ran back to his room and locked the door behind him. Ciel slid down the door and pulled his knees to his chest,"what's wrong with me, how is it possible that I fell in love with a demon,"Ciel said to himself.

Sebastian chuckled, as he heard Ciel through the window, he stood up on the tree branch he was perched on. Sebastian changed into his raven form and flew into the city to go hunt for a decient soul. Sebastian changed into his human form again and started to walk around the city searching, suddenly a sweet scent reached his nose making him lick his fangs in hunger and bloodlust. Sebastian continued walking and saw a beautiful woman walking out of a dress store with multiple bags and dresses.

Sebastian smirked and walked over to her,"hello ma'am, can I help you with those bag,"Sebastian asked, the woman smiled at him and handed him a few bags,"thank you so much...,"she wanted to call him by his name but she didn't know it,"my name is Sebastian miss,"he said with a smile,"well then Sebastian, my home is this way,"she led him to an area with a bunch of houses, Sebastian's patience was starting to where thin, he sighed. The girl turned toward him with a confused expression, Sebastian smirked and made his eyes flash a dark violet color. The woman's eyes dulled and she dropped her bags as she was under the demons spell. Sebastian changed back to his true form and beckoned her closer with a clawed finger, the woman started to walk toward the demon with lifeless eyes.

Sebastian cracked his hand as he thrusted it through the woman's chest. She fell to the ground lifeless as Sebastian held the woman's soul in his bloody hand, Sebastian swallowed the soul and took one last look at the dead woman before walking into the darkness of the night.

The next morning Sebastian walked into Ciel's room and saw him on the floor with his legs pulled toward his chest, Sebastian smiled and carefully picked the boy up and set him on the bed, Sebastian made sure to keep him sitting up. He started to unbutton his shirt and gasped at the sight of Ciel's perfect skin, Sebastian trailed a hand down his chest and removed his shirt and pants, he walked to Ciel's dresser and took out some pajamas, Sebastian put the clothes on Ciel and put him under the covers and changed into his crow form as he flew onto the windowsill and watched as Ciel slept peacefully.

Eventually Ciel woke up a few hours later and found himself in bed in his pajamas, Ciel looked around and saw Sebastian sitting on the floor next to the bed with his tail wrapped around his waist and his wings wrapped around him, Ciel smiled at him and quietly got out of the bed and walked over to him. He could tell he was in a deep sleep since he was breathing lightly, Ciel jumped when he heard him start mumbling something, he leaned closer so he could here what he said,"...Ciel...where are you...Ciel,"Sebastian mumbled, Ciel thought he was having a dream,"Ciel...No! Don't kill him...please!,"Sebastian jolted up with his pupils dilated and he was panting. Ciel walked over to him,"what happened, it seemed like you were having a nightmare,"Ciel stated.

Sebastian shook his head,"I don't want to talk about it,"Sebastian's eyes weren't filled with there usual sadisticness, instead they were filled with anger and sadness, Ciel couldn't believe he was saying this but he was actually worried for the demon,"just tell me what it was about, I don't want to deal with a depressed demon,"Ciel said, Sebastian looked up at Ciel and sighed,"it was about the day Ciel was killed,"he said, Ciel started to feel even more worse for him, so he got down on his knees and pulled him close in an embrace. Sebastian was shocked by Ciel's sudden action, but he then remembered the times him and Ciel should embrace like this.

He let a few tears stream down the side of his face as he leaned into Ciel's warm embrace, he picked up Ciel and set him in his lap and embraced him as he wrapped his wings around them both, Ciel was surprised to see this weak side of Sebastian, he knew that Sebastian was a demon, but he never new about these types of emotions that they could show,"I really missed you Ciel, I waited months, no, years for you to come back. When you died all I could think was that it was my fault and it left a hole in my heart,"Sebastian whispered, Ciel gasped,'_I never thought he felt like that about me,'_Ciel smiled and started to lean into the embrace of the demon, and just then he found out that he really did love Sebastian.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well it seems like Ciel finally got over the fact that he loves Sebastian, so in the next chapter it will talk about how well there relationship will start to grow, also I'm sorry about the random death scene, it's been stuck in my head for awhile now and I had to get it out, so you can say how bad this chapter was if you want. Well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll see you all later, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 changes**

**A/N: hey I'm back with another chapter of this story, so far I think it's going well and it's not to fast paced, well in this chapter it will mainly be about Ciel's parents getting suspicious of Ciel, well that's all for now, so how about I just start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel woke up the next morning and heard something beating against his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on Sebastian's chest and he heard his heartbeat against his ear, the sound reminded Ciel of a lullaby, and he started to drift off to sleep again. Sebastian woke up and smiled when he saw Ciel rest against his chest and wrap his arms around him, Sebastian tried to get up, but he heard Ciel groan and cling to his arm,"oh, so you are awake,"Sebastian said,"stop moving, I'm tired,"Ciel said, Sebastian chuckled and got Ciel to let go,"you will have to wake up, or your parents will start to get suspicious,"Sebastian said, Ciel wined and groaned, then finally got up,"fine ill get up,"Ciel said,"good, I'm going to get something,"Sebastian said,"hey, what type of demon are you anyways,"Ciel asked,"I'm a crow and incubus demon,"Sebastian said,"wait, does that mean your part crow and incubus,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded,"my father was a crow demon and my mother was an incubus,"Sebastian said, he turned into crow form and flew out the window. Ciel always left it open if Sebastian needed to leave.

Ciel went into the bathroom and took a shower, when he came out he had a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping wet, Ciel put on his boxers and started rummaging through his drawers looking for some clothes, he got out a shirt with red and black stripes on it and he got some shorts that went up to his knees. Once he got his clothes on, he put on some sandals and went downstairs,"good morning Ciel,"Vincent said,"good morning,"Ciel yawned,"Elizabeth called today,"Rachel said,"really, what did she say,"Ciel walked into the kitchen and got some cereal,"she asked if you wanted to go to the mall with her,"Ciel shivered at the memory when Lizzy and him went to the mall,"sure ill go,"Ciel put his empty bowl in the sink and got his jacket on,"I'll see you later,"Ciel got his keys and put them in his pocket as he walked out of the house.

Ciel sighed and made his way to the mall, a crow came flying by, Ciel stopped and held out his arm, the crow perched on his arm and cawed, Ciel scratched it's chest and continued walking,"hey Sebastian,"Ciel said, The bird flew off his arm and Sebastian changed back to his human form,"what wrong love,"Sebastian asked,"I have to go to the mall with Lizzy,"Ciel said,"what's so bad with that,"Sebastian asked,"you've never been to the mall with her,"Ciel shivered again,"she makes me try on really 'cute' things and makes me carry everything, it feels like a living hell,"Ciel pulled at his hair,"come on it can't be that bad,"Sebastian said,"Ciiiiiiieeeeeelllll!,"Lizzy ran over and hugged him,"L-Lizzy,"Ciel stuttered, Sebastian chuckled and Ciel glared at him,"I'm so glad you're here, come on, you too Sebastian,"Lizzy grabbed both of their hands and ran off.

She went into a store full of everything pink, Sebastian tried to walk away but Ciel grabbed him by his collar,"oh no your not, if I go down your coming with me,"Ciel dragged him into the store with him, Sebastian was sitting down as he watched Lizzy drag Ciel back and forth throughout the store. Ciel managed to escape and sat on Sebastian's lap, Sebastian smiled and stroked his hair,"nowI regret saying yes to this,"Ciel leaned against Sebastian's chest and sighed,"it'll be over soon, I promise,"Sebastian said,"you'd better be right,"Ciel sighed, Lizzy walked over holding multiple boxes and bags,"can you hold these,"Lizzy asked, they didn't even get to answer as Lizzy gave them to them,"Lizzy, I know this is fun for you but can we go home,"Ciel asked,"sure, I was done already,"Lizzy walked out and the two followed.

When Ciel got home he gave the bags to Lizzy and entered the house and closed the door behind him, Sebastian turned into a crow and flew up to Ciel's bedroom, he flew through the opened window and turned back into his demonic form. Sebastian stretched out his wings and sat down, Ciel came in and collapsed on top of his bed,"I'm not going to move for awhile,"Ciel groaned into his pillow, Sebastian sat onthe edge of his bed and flipped Ciel onto his back and helped him lean against the headboard of the bed, Sebastian kissed him and lied his head against Ciel's chest,"Sebastian what are you-," "lets just stay like this for a little longer,"Sebastian asked, Ciel put a hand on his head and stroked his hair, Sebastian intertwined there fingers together.

Downstairs Ciel's parents were making dinner, Rachel was cutting up some vegetables,"Vincent have you noticed, Ciel's been acting different,"Rachel asked,"how so,"Vincent asked,"he's always staying in his room,"Rachel said,"that's completely normal, it's summer break,"Vincent said,"well what about that crow that follows him,"Rachel asked,"I guess that is kinda strange, let's go check on him,"Vincent said, Rachel nodded and they walked upstairs. They went to Ciel's room and opened the door,"Ciel we came to see if-,"Rachel gasped when she saw something holding Ciel's hands above his head and kissed him, a clawed hand slithered under Ciel's shirt. Ciel had a small blush on his cheeks, Sebastian turned and saw his parents standing at the door, he gasped and swiftly flew out the window.

Rachel and Vincent rushed over to Ciel,"Ciel are you okay, what was that thing,"Vincent asked,"I don't know, it just came and attacked me,"Ciel lied,"don't worry, you can stay with us tonight if you want,"Rachel said,"no, I'm fine,"Ciel said,"okay, call us if you need anything,"Vincent said, both of them walked out of the room, Ciel made sure they gone and whistled, Sebastian came back in the room and sat on the windowsill,"it'll be dangerous to keep seeing you Ciel,"Sebastian said,"I guess you're right, but what if they manage to catch you,"Ciel stated,"don't worry love, they won't,"Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him and stroked his back, Ciel closed his eyes and nuzzled into his embrace,"I don't want anyone to take you away from me,"Ciel wrapped his arms around him, Sebastian smiled,"I won't let anyone take me away again, quote the raven, nevermore."

**.**

**.**

**Me: well this isn't good it seems like your parents have found out about Sebby, what will you do?**

**Ciel: I don't know you're the writer**

**Me: right, I forget sometimes**

**Ciel: *sighes* you just really annoy me at times**

**Me: and I love every minute :D**

**A/N: well that was the next chapter of this story, I hoped you liked it, well that's all I had to say guys and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 sneaking around**

**A/N: hey guys back with another chapter of this story, by the chapter name I bet you can guess what is going to happen in this chapter, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel has been doing everything in his power to keep his parents from finding out his little secret,"Sebastian, I'm going to the market to get some things for mother and father, he careful that they don't see or catch you,"Ciel gave Sebastian a quick kiss before getting his shoes on and leaving. Sebastian sighed and lied on Ciel's bed, he couldn't stand being cooped up for so long, he's the kind of demon that likes to spread it's wings and fly, literally. Sebastian stood up and looked out the window, he gasped when he heard the door being opened, he changed into a black cat with red brown eyes.

Rachel walked in the room carefully,"I hope that thing isn't in here,"Rachel jumped slightly when she heard a mew coming from under the bed, she got on here knees and smiled at what she saw,"well aren't you a cutie, where did you come from,"Rachel said, Sebastian mewed and licked her nose,"awww, did Ciel find you,"Rachel asked, Sebastian mewed again and finally jumped out of her arms and onto the bed,"Ah, Ah, Ah, off the bed,"she waved the cat off the bed and got the sheets, then left the room and closed the door behind her. Sebastian changed back to his demon form and ruffled his feathers, he flew out the window and lied on a tree branch, he flipped onto his stomach and let a arm and leg droop off as he fell asleep.

Ciel was walking back from the market, holding multiple bags full of fruit, vegetables, boxes, cans, and meat. He walked into the house,"mother, father I'm home,"Ciel set the bags in the kitchen, Ciel ran up the stairs and didn't see Sebastian anywhere,"Sebastian, Sebastian where are you,"Ciel looked around frantically.

Sebastian heard someone call his name and groaned,"Ciel, I'm out here,"he called sleepily, Ciel looked out the window and sighed with relief,"get back in here before someone finds you,"Ciel called, he stepped out of the way and Sebastian flew in through the window,"no one would see me Ciel,"Sebastian said, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist,"I just want to be careful, so you won't be captured,"Ciel muttered under his breath, Sebastian was shocked by Ciel's actions, he smiled and stroked his back,"there's also something I've been wanting to tell you, I just...don't know how to say it,"Ciel said,"what is it love,"Sebastian asked,"well, we've been together for awhile now and it seems I've grown to like you,"Ciel said, Sebastian looked confused, Ciel took a deep breathe,"I-I l-l-love you Sebastian,"Ciel blushed a deep red, Sebastian got on one knee and pulled the boy to is chest and whispered in his ear,"I love you too, Ciel,"Sebastian said, Ciel smiled and hugged him back.

Sebastian led Ciel to the bed and gently pushed him down, Ciel's head hit the pillows as he looked at Sebastian with a lust filled gaze, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him, Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk as he kissed back, he licked Ciel's lips and he willingly opened his mouth, allowing Sebastian to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth, Ciel was blushing a deep red when he felt Sebastian's tongue brush past his, when they broke the kiss a string of saliva connected there mouths. Sebastian looked at Ciel with a lust filled gaze,"I want you Ciel,"he whispered in his ears, Ciel looked to the side and blushed,"um...Sebastian...continue, please,"Ciel said, Sebastian let a hand wander under his shirt and lifted it off Ciel.

Ciel shivered at the feeling of Sebastian's cold hands,"it'll feel better soon, I promise,"Sebastian kissed Ciel and licked around one of Ciel's hardened nipples,"Ah! S-Sebas...Ah!,"Ciel arched his back into Sebastian's mouth, he grazed his fangs over his nipple and took it into his mouth, lightly sucking and using his other has to tease the other. Sebastian looked at Ciel's flushed face and smiled,"are you enjoying yourself, _my_ _love,"_Sebastian said, Ciel had jolts of pleasure go down his spine making him arch his back as Sebastian whispered the name into his ear, Sebastian chuckled and put a hand over the bulge in the boys pants, Ciel moaned loudly and humped against his hand, Sebastian put a hand over Ciel's mouth and cupped the bulge in his hand and squeezed it tightly, Ciel's humping started to slow down and the rhythm became out of rhythm, Ciel closed his eyes and moaned into Sebastian's hand as he came in his pants.

Sebastian pulled down Ciel's shorts and boxers at the same time,"you need to meet your voice down love,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded and Sebastian moved his hand, he licked up the base of the boys dick and took it into his mouth,"S-Sebastian...y-your mouth Ah!...it's...h-hot...I...I can't,"Ciel had to cover his mouth as he moaned and thrusted his hips up into his mouth, a fire in his stomach started to grow. He whined when Sebastian took his mouth off his hardened erection,"no need to whine love,"Sebastian placed three fingers at Ciel's mouth,"suck on them love and I'll make you feel a great pleasure,"Ciel took the fingers into his mouth and started sucking in them.

Rachel and Vincent were downstairs watching TV, when they felt something was wrong, both of them decided that they would go and check on Ciel again.

Sebastian positioned the wet finger at Ciel's virgin entrance, he pushed in one finger slowly and Ciel shuttered at the feeling, Sebastian started to move the finger in and out of him, Ciel started to get turned on by the sound of the wet and squishing fingers moving in and out of him,"nh...hh, ahn Sebastian,"Ciel started to move back against the fingers, Sebastian added another and another until three fingers were moving inside him,"good boy, just relax like that, it feels good doesn't it,"Sebastian whispered sedusively into his ear, Ciel whimpered at the loss when he withdrew his fingers,"don't worry love it'll feel good again, just relax and it won't hurt,"Sebastian pushed the head of his cock through Ciel's entrance,"ah...mn, hh...I-It hurts,"Ciel whimpered,"it'll feel good soon just wait,"Sebastian said, Ciel arched his back when he felt Sebastian hit something inside him,"oh~S-Sebastian...do that again,"Ciel moaned, Sebastian smirked and picked up the speed with his thrusts.

Vincent opened the door and Rachel fell into his arms at the sight in front of her, Vincent had gasped in shock and horror when he saw that creature having sex with their son.

"Sebastian~...harder! I need you to go harder,"Ciel arched his back as Sebastian abused his prostate,"ah! Ah! Sebastian more...I-I'm going to...going to,"Ciel closed his eyes in pleasure when he felt Sebastian jerking his member off,"going to what love,"Sebastian grinded against him, Ciel threw his head back and screamed in pleasure,"I-I'm gonna c-cum,"Ciel moaned as he felt himself come on both of there chests,"Ciel,"Sebastian grunted as he came, spilling his seed inside Ciel.

"What are you doing to our son,"Vincent growled, Sebastian looked at the two with glowing red eyes and pulled out of Ciel,"doing your son, what does it look like,"Sebastian said,"what do you want with him,"Ciel sat up when he heard his fathers voice,"I want to turn him into a demon and take him to hell with me,"Ciel was shocked by Sebastian,"y-you really w-want to make me a demon,"Cuel stuttered, Sebastian smiled at Ciel and caressed his head,"I do Ciel, I know you'd die someday but I wouldn't be able to live without you, so I want to make you my mate so we can stay together forevermore,"Sebastian whispered,"Sebas...tian,"Ciel stuttered,"don't even think about it you monster,"Vincent growled,"what will you do if I try,"Sebastian chuckled,"I'll stop you,"Vincent said. Sebastian laughed and looked at him with glowing eyes and said:

"I'd like to see you try"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was Ciel's confession, later on it will get to the transformation, but now I'll just write about them trying to get separated, well that's all I had to say, so I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Venom**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story, today I'm going to write about how Ciel will become a demon and how his parent will try and separate them, well that's all I had to say so I guess I'll start the story.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian...i've thought about you turning me into a demon,"Ciel said,"what do you think about it,"Sebastian asked,"you were right about me dying someday...so...um, I'll allow you to,"Ciel muttered,"thank you Ciel, now just relax and I'll make sure it's over quickly,"Sebastian made his eyes flash an eery purple. Ciel's eyes turned lifeless, Sebastian walked over and tilted his head to the side, Sebastian's fangs had a little venom coated on the fangs, he leaned over and bit his neck, he injected some venom into him and extracted his fangs, he snapped his fingers and Ciel came out of his trance like state. Ciel held his head and started to sway,"Sebastian, I feel dizzy,"Ciel said,"it's going to be fine, just lay down and try not to move much, I'm going to get something's to help with the change,"Sebastian flew out the window and sat at a tree close by Ciel's window and drifted off to sleep.

Ciel curled up in a ball and fell asleep, downstairs Vincent and Rachel were trying to figure out a way to keep Sebastian from Ciel,"I think I know the perfect person to help,"Vincent said, he picked up his cellphone and dialed a number,"hello, is this the Undertaker,"Vincent asked,"good, then can you come over right away, we need your help,"Vincent hung up the phone,"he'll be here soon,"Vincent said, the two looked upstairs,"but what if Ciel let him change him into a demon,"Rachel asked,"Ciel's our son, he would never do that,"Vincent said, Rachel nodded and both went into the living room to wait for Undertaker.

When Sebastian came back he saw Ciel was curled up in a ball with cat ears flattened against his head and a cat tail wrapped around himself, he smiled and walked over to the kitten,"kitten, wake up,"Sebastian gently nudged him awake, Ciel yawned and stretched out like a cat,"Sebastian I'm hungry,"Ciel whined,"here you are kitten,"Sebastian swung a dead rabbit in front of him, Ciel was drooling at the sight of the dead animal,"good Ciel, just let your instincts come out,"Sebastian smirked, Ciel licked his fangs and pounced on the animal, Sebastian chuckled darkly as he watched the boy tear the rabbit apart with his new fangs, Sebastian went to pet Ciel but he growled at him, he pet his ears and Ciel purred and butted his head against his hand,"such a good boy, I'll make you a perfect pure blood demon,"Sebastian bite his wrist and took the blood in his mouth, he tilted Ciel's head up and kissed him. Ciel felt something in his mouth and he swallowed it willingly, Ciel thought the blood started to taste good for a second, but suddenly that thought went away.

A burning sensation came from his chest, suddenly his pupils dilated, he wanted to scream in pain but no sound came out, Ciel's eyes turned red and his nails were jet black,"you have the blood of a pure blooded demon, but your transformation isn't finished yet,"Sebastian put Ciel in his lap and stroked his back,"when will it be over, will it hurt,"Ciel asked,"you'll go through four phases, but I'll make sure to be here for you durning the last phase,"Sebastian said,"you promise,"Ciel asked,"cross my heart and hope to die."

Downstairs there was a knocking on the door, Rachel opened it and a man with silver hair, lime green eyes, and wearing a black cloak walked into the home,"kekekeke, where is Vincent,"Undertaker asked,"I'm here,"Vincent said,"where is the boy,"he asked,"he's in his room upstairs, I'll take you there,"Rachel and Vincent led Undertaker upstairs, they opened the door and saw that it was pitch black in the room, they turned on the lights and saw a lump in the covers move, suddenly some cat ears popped up from under the covers then came Ciel, his parents gasped at the sight of his tail and ears,"what do you want mother, father,"Ciel stretched his back,"what in the name of god happened to you Ciel,"Vincent asked, Ciel smirked,"what, you don't like them, Sebastian says they look perfect for me,"Ciel said,"and they do my sweet little kitten,"a voice echoed through the room, Vincent and Rachel looked around for the source of the sound, Ciel smiled,"that's just Sebastian,"Ciel told them,"who?,"Rachel asked, Ciel sighed,"the so called 'monster' you keep talking about, his name is Sebastianand he's a demon,"Ciel said,"thank you love, but I think that is enough,"Sebastian appeared sitting on the end of the bed, Ciel crawled into Sebastian's lap and started purring when he stroked his ears and tail at the same time.

"what have you done to our son demon,"Vincent growled,"I haven't done anything, I just did what Ciel asked, right kitten,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded, both of them gasped,"why would you do such a thing Ciel,"Rachel asked,"before I met Sebastian I felt like a trapped bird who couldn't spread it's wings and fly, but then I met Sebastian and he freed me from my cage,"Ciel nuzzled against Sebastian,"that's sweet of you Ciel,"Sebastian said as he kissed his head,"you're not taking my son to hell,"Vincent growled,"it's to late now, the blood of a pure blooded demon runs through him and the change has already started,"Sebastian said, Ciel's eyes changed from a normal blue to a deep red with slitted pupils, his parent looked in horror and utter fear at the sight in front of them,"let's go you two,"Vincent took one last glacé at the two and left the room with Undertaker and Rachel following,"Undertaker, when that demon leaves I want you to put a barrier over Ciel's room,"Vincent ordered,"I'll do it but don't come crying to me about the consequences,"Undertaker said,"what do you mean,"Rachel asked,"you'll find out in days do come,"Undertaker said.

Sebastian could here every word of what they said and held Ciel tighter,"what's wrong Sebastian,"Ciel asked,"there trying to separate us Ciel,"Sebastian said, Ciel's eyes widened,"what! They can't do that-" "hush kitten, I won't leave your side no matter what,"he snapped his fingers and put a demonic barrier around the room,"what did you do,"Ciel asked,"I put a barrier around the room so no one can enter, except for me and you,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded,"okay,"Ciel said,"you should get some rest, I'll be back tomorrow,"Sebastian lied Ciel down,"wait do you have to go,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded,"I'll be back, I promise,"Sebastian flew out the window into the dark of the night, Ciel saw a black feather fall to the ground, he walked over and picked it up. Ciel went to his bed and fell asleep with the feather tightly clutched in his hand.

Undertaker watched as the demon fly off, he shattered the barrier and put up a stronger one, he sighed,"I'm sorry about this Ciel,"Undertaker walked inside,"I put up the barrier, but there are still consequences about your action,"Undertaker warned,"I hired you to keep my son safe and that's what I expect you to do,"Vincent said,"okay, don't say I didn't warn you,"Undertaker went in the living room and sat down. Vincent and Rachel went upstairs to there room, as they passed Ciel's room they looked inside and saw him sleeping peacefully. They smiled and closed the door.

The next morning Ciel sat up happily waiting for Sebastian to come,"Ciel!,"Sebastian called, Ciel heard his voice and ran toward the window, he saw him sitting on a tree branch smiling and waving at him, Ciel waved back and opened the window, Sebastian tried to fly in but something zapped him back, Ciel tried to reach out the window but his hand hit something,"they broke my barrier and put up a new one,"Sebastian growled,"Sebastian,"Ciel whined, Sebastian put his hand against Ciel's,"I'll get to you soon kitten just try and keep calm,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded and watched Sebastian fly away.

Suddenly Ciel's parents came walking in holding some breakfast for Ciel,"good morning Ciel,"Rachel said, Ciel sat on the windowsill and ignored her,"Ciel is something wrong,"Rachel touched his shoulder and Ciel slapped it away,"yes! Something's wrong! How could you do this to me!,"Ciel shouted,"we did this for your own good Ciel,"Rachel said,"my own good?! If you wanted that you should let me be with Sebastian,"Ciel shouted,"can you at least eat Ciel,"Rachel asked, Ciel sniffed the food and pushed it away,"is there any raw meat or fish in the fridge,"Ciel asked, she nodded,"go get it,"Ciel said,"but it's raw,"she said,"I said to go get it, now!,"Ciel growled, Rachel left the room and went to the kitchen,"is Ciel awake,"Vincent asked, Rachel nodded,"Ciel won't eat anything unless its meat or fish,"Rachel said,"why,"Vincent asked, Rachel shrugged and got a bunch of raw meat and a fish from the fridge. Rachel walked upstairs to Ciel's room and saw Ciel sitting on the windowsill,"I got what you asked for Ciel,"Rachel said, Ciel looked at all the meat in her hands and almost started drooling at the sight,"put them on the bed,"Ciel said, Rachel did and Ciel sat on the bed and picked up one of the packages.

Ciel used his claws to open the packages full meat, he picked up a steak that was in one and started eating, Rachel was shocked by Ciel's eating habits, Ciel used his fangs to rip and tear the piece of meat, blood was covered around his mouth as he continued to eat, he threw all the empty meat packages on the floor and picked up the giant salmon, he put the entire fish in his mouth and when he pulled it out there was on lit bones left. Rachel picked up all the trash and left.

Ciel continued to pace around his room, he started to feel like a caged bird again. He went to go sit on the windowsill and saw a hurt butterfly, he looked at its wing and saw it was wet, he carefully dried it off and saw the insect start moving,"good, your okay, well at least you can be free,"the butterfly flew out of Ciel's hand and through the barrier. Sebastian was lying in a tree when the butterfly landed on his hand,"huh, what are you doing here little one, where's your flock of butterfly's,"Sebastian stated, the butterfly flew off and Sebastian looked up at Ciel who was just sitting on the windowsill,"they will pay for taking what's mine.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was the next chapter of this fic, I hope you liked it, well that's all I had to say, also how did you like Undertakers entrance well I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 phases**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of my story, well as you can see by the title of the chapter, I'm going to write about the phases Ciel is going to go through, well that's all I had to say for now so I guess I'll start the chapter already.**

**.**

**. **

Over the past few days Rachel and Vincent have started to worry about Ciel's strange behavior, he would always stay locked in his room and whenever he did come out, he would look paler than usual; every source of light was gone, so whenever anyone went inside, it would be pitch black and you couldn't see anything,"Ciel, are you awake,"Rachel called from the other the other side of the door. Ciel opened his eyes and sat up on the bed,"yes I'm awake, what do you want,"Ciel said,"it's time to eat,"she said,"I'm not eating,"Ciel lied back down and closed his eyes, Rachel came inside and turned on the lights. Ciel's eyes snapped open at the bright light, his eyes flashed red and the light bulb shattered.

Rachel managed to find her way around the room and sat on the bed next to Ciel,"can you tell me what's wrong honey,"Rachel rubbed Ciel's shoulder,"I-I just want Sebastian, to be here,"Ciel whimpered,"we just want to protect you, so we can't let you see him,"Rachel said,"b-but I'm so scared of what's going to happen...and he promised to stay by me,"Ciel whispered the last part and started to tear up, he burried his face in his pillow and let tears stream down the side of his face, Rachel continued to stroke Ciel's back,"can you just leave,"Ciel said,"but Ciel-," "I said to leave!,"Ciel growled, Rachel stood up and walked out of the room.

Vincent was standing outside the door with a hand on his hip,"what did he say,"he asked,"all he keeps saying is that he wants to be with that demon, he doesn't understand that we're doing this for his own good,"Rachel said, Ciel could hear the entire sentence through the door.

Undertaker had taken the barrier down from Ciel's room and only put it up around the entire house, Ciel was happy that he had the freedom to walk around the house. At night when everyone was asleep he would go into the master bedroom where the Earl Ciel Phantomhive would sleep and look at all the old Victorian things,"its amazing to see all the things he used to have,"Ciel rustled through one of the drawers and found a skeleton key, he looked at the strange key and looked around for a place to put it in, he looked in the closet and saw a small silver and gold chest, Ciel blew off some of the dust and coughed, he put the key inside and saw that it went inside, he turned the key and heard a clicking sound, he opened the chest and saw a necklace with a small glowing orb attached to it, Ciel picked it up by the silver chain and carefully looked at the glowing orb,"what is this,"Ciel asked himself, he put it back in the chest and locked it. Ciel picked up the chest and took it out of the room and locked the door behind him, he walked back to his room and his the chest under his bed and put the key in his dresser.

Outside of the barrier, Sebastian was pacing back and forth,"if I can't get to him soon it'll be to late,"Sebastian said, he whistled and his pet raven perched on his shoulder,"shadow, I need you to find a certain death god,"Sebastian showed the bird three strands of blood red hair, the raven cawed and flew off in search of the death god. Sebastian flew into the air and saw that the barrier was now around the entire manor, but he could sense that something was wrong, not just the stench of a death god inside the manor, but it was something else. Sebastian gasped,"Ciel, I need to get to him quickly,"Sebastian could tell that Ciel was starting to go through the first phase of his transformation.

Ciel was now sitting on his bed holding the mysterious necklace in hand, suddenly Ciel felt a burning sensation in his chest and fell on his back, the necklace rolled out of his hand and onto the floor, Ciel curled into a ball and clutched his chest as the sensation spread to his entire body and made him cry out in pain, Ciel's right eye turned purple and a pentagram inside a spiked circle burned brightly, Ciel's screaming died down and he passed out. The bright blue orb on the ground slowly dulled into a light grey_._

_Ciel looked around and found himself in a pitch black room with white feathers falling around him,"w-where am I,"Ciel stuttered,"you're safe Ciel, don't worry,"Ciel gasped at the sound of the familiar voice,"Se-Sebastian,"Ciel turned around and saw the demon standing there smiling at him, Ciel's eyes filled with tears as he ran toward Sebastian and jumped into his opened arms,"S-Sebastian, how are you here, this is a dream,"Ciel asked,"I'm able to come inside your dreams love, it's a power I've inherited from my father,"Sebastian stroked Ciel's back,"I miss you love,"Sebastian whispered,"I do too, I wish they would just take the barrier down,"Ciel said as he buried his face in his chest, Sebastian sat down and pulled Ciel into his lap. Ciel nuzzled deeper into his chest taking in his scent, Sebastian wrapped his wings around him._

_Sebastian quickly stood up being careful not to drop Ciel,"what's wrong Sebastian,"Ciel asked,"my powers are weakening, I can't stay for long,"Sebastian pulled Ciel close and hugged him tightly,"b-but I want you to stay with me Sebastian,"Ciel whimpered,"it's okay kitten, I'll find a way to reach you and we'll stay together forevermore,"Sebastian kissed Ciel, a few tears streamed down Ciel's face as he wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss._

Ciel's eyes snapped open and looked in his hand and saw another black feather, Ciel smiled and looked out the window at the sparkling stars,"it's nighttime already huh,"Ciel walked to the edge of the bed and picked up the dulling orb and set it on the dresser.

Ciel went downstairs and saw a fresh fish lying on the counter, his cat instincts came out as he started to make his way toward the fish, his canines grew into large fangs and his nails became claws, he pounced on the fish and picked it up with his mouth, he heard someone coming so he ran all the way back to his room. Ciel lied on his bed and used his new fangs to rip and tear a the fish until all that was left was bones, Ciel looked at his claws in utter horror,"wh-what's happening to me,"Ciel remembered that Sebastian had told him that he was going through different phases, Ciel took a deep breathe and calmed down, his fangs and claws retracted and he lied back down on his bed. His tail curled around him and his ear flattened against his head.

The next morning Ciel decided that he would sleep in, he tried to go back to sleep when the door suddenly slammed open,"hey Ciel guess who!~,"Ciel sat up and saw his friend Alois standing at the door with both hands on his hips,"why are you here, I thought you were going out of town,"Ciel asked,"well your parents told me you were sick so I changed my mind,"Alois smiled and sat on the bed next to me,"go away, I'm tired,"Ciel complained, Alois yanked the covers off him and pulled him out of bed,"you can at least go downstairs for breakfast, then I'll leave alone for the whole day,"Alois said,"fine, but you have to stay away, got it,"Ciel said, Alois nodded and both headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Ciel didn't want Alois to get hurt or killed do to his sudden changes in behavior,"good morning honey, did you have a good sleep,"Rachel asked, Ciel walked past them without a word and got an apple, he started eating it when a sharp pain shot through him, Ciel's fur flared out and his nails slowly started to grow into claws, his teeth sharpened into fangs and his eyes turned red with slitted pupils, the demon blood in his veins were boiling with the urdge to kill; the one sentence Sebastian had said to him continued to echo in his head,'_good Ciel, just let your instincts come out,'_Ciel growled and pounced on Alois,"Ciel! Get off me!,"Alois cried, but Ciel couldn't hear anything as he lifted a clawed hand to kill him.

Sebastian was sitting against a tree when his pet raven landed on his shoulder,"did you bring who I wanted,"Sebastian asked, the raven cawed and Sebastian turned to see a man dressed in all red, with shark like teeth, long red hair, green eyes, and holding a chainsaw,"nice to see you again, Bassy."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys I'm going to leave this at a cliffhanger, just because, I hope you liked this chapter, I've read over it and I don't like it so much but can you at least tell me your opinion, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 breaking through**

**Me: hey guys I'm back and I brought a special guest with me**

**Grell: oh Bassy~ where are you~**

**Me: don't worry you'll see him soon, well guys let us start the story, Grell do you mind doing the disclaimer.**

**Grell: not at all, BD doesn't own black butler/Kuroshitsuji if she did I would be able to kiss my precious Bassy.**

**Me: well lets start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian stood up and looked at the crimson death god,"hello again, Grell Sutcliff,"Sebastian said,"what did you want to talk about Bassy, oh I know, you want to announce your secret love for me,"Grell started to go on and on about how him and Sebastian should fall in love with him and have his babies,"that's not it, I need you to destroy this barrier,"Sebastian said,"what do I get for doing it,"Grell asked, Sebastian sighed,"I'll kiss you;"Sebastian shuddered at the thought,"a kiss from you Bassy would be heaven, I'll do it,"Grell revved up his chainsaw and shattered the barrier, just then both heard a loud scream come from inside,"come with me Sutcliff,"Sebastian and Grell both ran inside. They ran into the kitchen and Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist before he could kill Alois.

Ciel turned toward Sebastian and growled at him, Sebastian gasped when he saw Ciel's eyes were filled with fear and anger, Ciel slapped him, dragging his claws along his face leaving three bloody claw marks, Sebastian hissed in pain and pulled Ciel to his chest,"calm down Ciel, there's nothing to be afraid of,"Sebastian resisted the urge to let go of Ciel as he clawed at his chest, struggling against his embrace,"Ciel it's okay, I'm here, just calm down, there's no need to be scared,"Ciel started calming down,"good, just like that, no one here is going to hurt you kitten, I'm here,"Sebastian saw that Ciel's claws and fangs had retracted and his eyes dulled back to there normal blue,"Sebas...tian,"Ciel looked up at him and gasped,"I'm so sorry, you're hurt,"Ciel was amazed when he saw the wounds start to heal,"it's fine Ciel,"Sebastian picked up Ciel and started to walk out of the room.

Vincent and Rachel quickly scrambled to there feet and stopped him,"let go of our son demon,"Vincent growled, Sebastian looked back at them and sighed,"you still don't get it do you,"Sebastian asked,"what do you mean,"Rachel asked,"Ciel could have killed you both if I hadn't come,"Sebastian said,"Undertaker would've stopped him,"Vincent said, just the Undertaker walked in the room with his death scythe over his shoulder,"I could've, but I'm not allowed to kill anyone on the not to die list, this is what I warned you about when you separated them,"Undertaker said,"so in other words if you continued to keep them apart, Ciel would've died,"Undertaker said,"th-that's not true,"Rachel stuttered,"it is, the final phase that Ciel would have to go through would have his soul change,"Sebastian said,"how does that work,"Vincent asked,"it's a special ritual that would have to be preformed, it's very painful for both the user and the person it's being used on,"Sebastian walked back to Ciel's room and lied him on the bed.

Ciel sat up and got the chest from under the bed, Sebastian was surprised that Ciel actually found it, Ciel got the key from his dresser and unlocked,"Sebastian do you know what this is, whenever I get near it the color dulls,"Ciel said,"this was a gift for Ciel, but he died before I could give it to him, it was meant to show what color his soul was, I guess since your Ciel's reincarnation it's starting to turn black do to your soul changing,"Sebastian said,"what phase am I on now,"Ciel asked,"your on the third phase, so the fourth will be the final before I change your soul,"Sebastian said,"you promise to stay,"Ciel pressed there foreheads together, Sebastian chuckled and nuzzled there noses together,"of course my love,"Sebastian said.

Ciel giggled and continued to nuzzled against him, Sebastian stood up and set Ciel on the bed,"where are you going,"Ciel asked,"I'm just going to thank the person who helped me,"Sebastian walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, Ciel stood up and secretly followed him, keeping a good distance between them.

Sebastian walked back downstairs and saw Grell standing at the door, waiting for him,"Bassy, you came to give me a goodbye kiss,"Grell said, Sebastian had goosebumps go down his spine when he saw him blow him a kiss,"I'm just doing this cause I keep my word,"Sebastian said, he walked over to Sutcliff and pressed there lips together, Grell smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck deepening it.

Ciel watched from upstairs and gasped when he saw Sebastian kiss the red head, tears welled up in his eyes,"Se-Sebastian...you bastard!,"Ciel cried and ran upstairs. Sebastian turned and gasped when he saw Ciel running upstairs crying, he pushed away Grell and threw him out of the manor, then ran up to Ciel's room,"Ciel, please let me in,"Sebastian said,"no! You betrayed me!,"Ciel shouted from the other side of the door,"it wasn't like I wanted to kiss him Ciel,"Sebastian said,"then why did you,"Ciel asked,"he wouldn't help unless he got a kiss, let's just say he's had a crush on me ever since me and Ciel found out he was Jack the Ripper,"Sebastian said,"that still doesn't give you the right to just do that behind my back,"Ciel said,"you know I love you more then anything else in the world kitten and I'd never try to hurt you,"Sebastian said.

Ciel walked up to the door and opened it, he hugged Sebastian,"don't let anyone else kiss you, you're mine,"Ciel said possessively, Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's ears,"of course my little kitten,"Sebastian said. Ciel nuzzled against his chest, his whole body started to feel like it was on fire again and he fell to his hands and knees, black feathers fell around Ciel and when they cleared a navy blue kitten was standing in his place,"Ciel?,"Sebastian picked up the small kitten.

"mew, mew nyan(what's wrong Sebastian),"Ciel yelped when he heard himself meow,"you got your animal form Ciel,"Sebastian chuckled and stroked his soft fur, Ciel started to purr and but his head against him, Ciel lifted up his paw and hit Sebastian on his face,"nyan(hungry),"Ciel whined,"you're hungry aren't you, lets go get you some milk,"Sebastian set Ciel down and both of them walked to the kitchen. Sebastian got a bowl and poured some milk in it, Ciel mewed happily and lapped up the milk, Sebastian smiled and pet Ciel's head,"you're so cute in this form,"Sebastian said, Ciel finished his milk and licked his paw as a sign that he wasn't paying attention.

Sebastian picked him up again and took him upstairs, Ciel yawned and curled up in his arms, Sebastian smiled sweetly and lied Ciel on the bed, he lied next to him and watched as Ciel climbed onto his chest and used his claws to make himself comfortable and curled up on his chest, Sebastian stroked Ciel's fur as he slept. Sebastian looked at the night sky through the open window, he carefully picked him up and set him on the bed, Sebastian wrote Ciel a note and flew off.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was the next chapter of this fic, i hope you all liked it, well that's all I had to say, so I hope to see you all in the next chapter of my story, Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 leaving**

**A/N: hey guys, sorry bout the slow update but I've been super busy, well in this chapter Ciel is going to go through his final phase and Sebastian will take him to hell with him, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll see you in the next author's note.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel woke up and yawned, he looked next to him and saw that Sebastian was gone, Ciel got up and started to walk around the manor calling for him, he went downstairs and saw Undertaker in the living room wearing some glasses and reading a book,"Undertaker have you seen Sebastian,"Ciel asked, Undertaker put down his book and looked up at him,"sorry, I haven't seen him, but I found this letter for you,"Undertaker threw the letter at him and Ciel caught it between his fingers. He used a claw to cut open the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Ciel;_

_Don't worry about me I'm okay, I've just gone to hell for a couple of hours to get some things, I'll be back as soon as possible. Also if your fourth phase happens while I'm not there, just stay in your room and lock the door._

_From, Sebastian_

Ciel folded up the letter and put it i his pocket,"it said that he went back home to get something, he'd be back inq few hours,"Ciel said,"I guess you'll just have to wait,"Undertaker continued to read his book again,"aww, but that's so boring,"Ciel whined,"well just go find something that perks your interest,"Undertaker said,"fine, I'll just go up to my room then,"Ciel sighed and his tail dragged against the cololor as he walked up to his room.

Ciel collapsed I top of his bed and turned on the television, he flipped through multiple channels and stopped when he saw that his favorite anime was on, JunJou Romantica, yes, yes, I know it's strange for some boys to watch yaoi animes, but Ciel isn't really straight. Suddenly a sharp pain spread through Ciel's body causing him to writhe in pain, Ciel rolled onto his stomach and bit into his pillow, his nails started to grow razor sharp and his teeth turned into fangs; another cat tail had grown,'_this must be the fourth phase Sebastian was talking about,'_Ciel thought, his eyes widened when he felt something inside of him trying to be pushed out. Ciel started to claw at the sheets at the sudden jolts of pain.

Long bones ripped from Ciel's back, causing him to cry out in pain and claw at the wall in front of him, the blood from his back poured down onto the sheets, staining them blood red, suddenly the bones were being covered with tissue and skin, then individual black feathers started to grow. When all of the feathers finished growing, Ciel's eyes were glowing a dull red and he was panting, he ruffled his feathers and some of them fell off his new wings and made a nest of black feathers, his wings folded to his back as he walked in a circle on the bed and fixed the covers so he could make a small nest, then fell asleep.

Sebastian flew into town and landed in front of a dark shop, he walked inside and saw that there was a bunch of different potions,"hello, is anyone here,"Sebastian called,"yes, I'm here,"a man with short brown hair and black eyes walked into the room,"ah, why if it isn't Lucifer, what can I do for you today,"he said,"hello again Apollo and I need the special dagger for making a human a demon,"Sebastian said, Apollo walked to one of the overly stuffed shelves and got a pitch black dagger with words written on it from an ancient time,"just make sure not to lose the boy again,"Apollo said,"I won't,"Sebastian walked out of the shop and flew back to the human world.

Once he got back to the manor, he saw Undertaker in the living room still reading his book,"where's Ciel,"Sebastian asked, Undertaker pointed upstairs and Sebastian thanked him. He opened the door to Ciel's room and saw that some of the walls had claw marks on them, he walked over to the bed and saw Ciel was asleep. Sebastian pulled Ciel's wings to there full length and checked if they were okay, Ciel started to mew in his sleep.

Sebastian smiled and gently shook Ciel awake,"hm, Sebastian,"Ciel mumbled and sat up, he weakly smiled at Sbastian and yawned,"how was your nap love,"Sebastian asked,"it was good but I kissed your warmth,"Ciel said,"well I see you finally got your true form, we need to leave now though,"Sebastian unhooked the glowing orb from the chain and put it on a collar like necklace, then helped Ciel put it on,"where are we going,"Ciel asked,"to my home of course, it would be dangerous for you to stay here,"Sebastian said,"why?,"Ciel asked,"because, eventually you'll start eating souls and the temptation will be to much,"Sebastian said.

Ciel followed Sebastian out of the room holding his hand, Sebastian smiled at the kitten who intertwined there fingers together. They walked outside, but stopped when they heard someone call their names,"Ciel please wait,"they turned around and saw Vincent and Rachel standing there. Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest and smirked,"I won't let you have him,"Sebastian said,"get your hands off my son demon,"Vincent growled,"Ciel please don't leave us,"Rachel said,"let's go kitten,"Sebastian said, Ciel looked between the two,"I...I...just don't...,"Ciel stuttered, Sebastian sighed and snapped his fingers.

In the blink of an eye, Ciel found himself standing in between two paths, one of light and the other of darkness. He saw Sebastian standing on the path of darkness and his parents were standing on the path of light,"Ciel, stay with us,"Vincent said, Ciel unconsciously found himself moving toward the path of light, a few feet from his parents arms he heard a dark yet soothing voice that sent shivers down his spine calling him.

_Ciel, my sweet little kitten_

Ciel remembered that he was in love with Sebastian and he wanted to stay with him no matter the costs. Vincent and Rachel both gasped in shock when they saw Ciel walk away from them and toward the demon,"good, just like that kitten,"Sebastian said, Ciel happily ran into Sebastian's arms, both of his tails were wagging happily. Sebastian snapped his fingers again and the scene went back to normal,"Ciel, why would you choose him,"Rachel asked,"I love him and that's all that matters to me,"Ciel nuzzled against him, Sebastian put a hand over Ciel's eyes,"sleep my love and when you awake, we'll be home again,"Sebastian whispered,"...yes,"Ciel started to fall under the demons spell and fell into his arms, Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style and let his head rest on his neck,"why did you want our son so badly demon,"Vincent asked,"your son was the reincarnation of my love Ciel Phantomhive, and he gave me an order before he died,"Sebastian said,"what was the order,"Rachel asked,"to find him again, and make him fall in love with me again,"Sebastian said,"so you did all this so you could have your love again,"Rachel said, Sebastian nodded.

Rachel looked at Ciel in the demons arms and saw the small smile on his face, Rachel nudged Vincent and both walked back inside the manor without another word. Sebastian nuzzled against Ciel's hair,"it's time to go home kitten,"Sebastian held the sleeping figure close as he walked away from the manor. He walked to a cliff full of black and white roses, with petals flying through the air that seemed to glow in the light of the moon, Sebastian held Ciel close as he jumped off the cliff.

Ciel yawned and his eyes fluttered open, he saw that he was in his true form in Sebastian's arm,"Sebas...tian,"Ciel muttered, Sebastian looked at him and smiled,"nice to see your awake kitten,"Sebastian said,"where are we,"Ciel asked,"we're in hell love,"Ciel looked around and saw that it looked like home,"it doesn't look how I thought it would,"Ciel said, Sebastian chuckled,"you thought everything would be on fire,"Sebastian asked, Ciel blushed and nodded.

Sebastian set Ciel down and walked up to a huge castle,"wow, does this belong to Lucifer,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded,"can you guess who he is,"Sebastian asked, Ciel took the time to think about itand his eyes widened,"you're Lucifer!?,"Ciel said in amazement, Sebastian nodded,"does that make me a prince or something if I'm your mate,"Ciel asked,"that's right,"Sebastian kissed Ciel and led him inside,"what's up Luci,"Sebastian stopped and saw a girl with long black hair that went down to her waist and had red eyes leaning against a wall,"Kuro what are you doing here,"Sebastian asked,"I heard you came back so I broke in and waited,"Sebastian looked toward the broken window and sighed,"you do know the servants could have let you in, speaking of servants, where are the three,"Sebastian asked, Kuro smiled,"3...2...1,"and right on cue they heard an explosion come from the kitchen.

All of them walked to the kitchen and saw three demons sitting on the floor completely charred just like the kitchen,"Bard, Finni, Mey-Rin, how many times must I tell you not to use dynamite in cooking,"Sebastian scolded them,"we're sorry master Lucifer, but it was Bards idea,"Finni cried, Sebastian sighed,"just clean up this mess, Kuro can you help them,"Sebastian asked,"no problem Luci,"Kuro smiled and started to sweep up the ash.

Sebastian took Ciel upstairs to one of the rooms and lied him down and climbed on top of him, he took out the small dagger and pulled off his and Ciel's shirts,"what are you doing Sebastian,"Ciel asked,"I'm getting ready to change your soul,"Sebastian plunged the dagger into his chest and then into Ciel's, he carved the Faustian contract onto Ciel's arms and chest, he then did the same, Sebastian started to say some words from a different language that Ciel didn't understand,"Kono otokonoko no tamashī ga yoru no yō ni kuroku natte mimashou*,"Sebastian said, the symbols on both his and Ciel's body started to burn bright, Ciel cried out in pain while Sebastian dug his claws into the sheets, Ciel's soul started to come out of his body, it was a dull grey and slowly starting to turn darker, Sebastian dripped the blood from the dagger onto the soul, Ciel cried out as his soul turned pitch black, his blue eyes dulled to a deep crimson, Sebastian forced the soul back into Ciel's body and the symbols stopped glowing. Ciel's screaming died down and he passed out, Sebastian watched as the wounds on his body quickly healed.

He took the soiled sheets off the bed and replaced them,"when you awake, you'll rule by my side once again, my little prince,"Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's back as the young kitten slept, Ciel groaned and sat up, Sebastian smiled at Ciel,"your a pure blooded demon now kitten,"Sebastian said, Ciel hugged Sebastian and smiled at him,"come now love there's something I want to show you,"Sebastian led Ciel to a room that was completely dark, he turned on the lights and saw two crowns sitting on a pedestal,"wow, whose are these,"Ciel looked at the silver crown with a red jewel inside it of it, thinking of how familiar it seemed,"this belonged to Ciel before he died and now it's yours kitten,"Sebastian picked up the crown and put it on Ciel's head.

Ciel smiled and looked in a mirror,"this is a beautiful crown, but how about I wear it for special events,"Ciel took it off and put it back on the pedestal, Sebastian chuckled,"okay then my little prince,"Sebastian kissed Ciel's head,"we should announce your return love,"Sebastian said, Ciel blushed,"really, do we have to,"Ciel asked,"everyone in the kingdom was really friendly with you kitten, they would be so happy to find out that you're back,"Sebastian took Ciel's hand and led him to the balcony, he whistled and Kuro appeared next to him,"what is it Luci,"Kuro asked,"can you gather everyone here, I need to tell them about my kittens arrival back home,"Sebastian said,"sure thing, good to see you again Ciel-kun,"Kuro opened her big purple wings and flew off,"how did she know my name,"Ciel asked,"right, you don't remember Kuro, you and her would be really close, almost like brother and sister, I could barely ever separate you two,"Sebastian chuckled.

Demon started to gather around the castle,"everyone, I would like to announce something!,"Sebastian managed to get everyone's attention and motioned for Ciel to come closer,"my mate and your prince Ciel has now returned home,"Sebastian announced, everyone cheered for the return of there prince and king, all except for one demon who was leaning against a tree glaring at the two.

Ciel blushed at all the attention he was getting and looked up at Sebastian, he looked down at the kitten and picked him up bridal style, Ciel blushed a deeper red and kissed him, Sebastian smirked and kissed him back, he walked back into the castle and walked into his room, locking the door behind him as he continued to kiss him, Sebastian gently pushed Ciel down onto the bed, Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck. When they broke the kiss Ciel nuzzled there noses together. Sebastian chuckled and the two continued kissing and had a night filled with pleasure.

**.**

**.**

***what Sebastian had said was,'let this boys soul turn black as night,' in Japanese.**

**A/N: well guys that was another chapter, hey I also found out if you listen to some of the inuyasha endings while reading this it makes it sound better, well this isn't the last chapter, I'm going to keep writing this so don't worry, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11 Regaining**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, finally, I actually thought I was finished, but I changed my mind, so here's the next chapter, well that's all I had to say, so I'm going to start this chapter.**

**.**

**.**

The sun was rising into the morning sky of hell. Ciel was fast asleep when the sun shone on his eyes causing him to groan and turn away; his head hit something firm and warm, Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he saw Sebastian asleep next to him," Sebastian...Sebastian, wake up," Ciel nuzzled against him.

Sebastian made a noise that sounded like a growl," come on Sebastian, get up," Ciel climbed on his chest and patted his cheek like a curious cat. Ciel was suddenly flipped onto his back and Sebastian was looming over him with a smirk on his face," good morning kitten," Sebastian said," good morning to you Sebastian," both males heard a knocking at the door," master we've brought breakfast, may we come in," Sebastian got off Ciel," you may enter," the door opened and Mey-Rin came in with a cart, with tea and breakfast on it," g-good m-morning masters," she poured the tea and handed each one a cup," thank you...um...," Ciel wanted to thank her but he didn't know her name," my name is Mey-Rin, don't you remember master Ciel? ," she asked, Ciel simply shrugged," sorry, I don't remember anything," Sebastian got an idea," Mey-Rin, can you leave so we can get dressed," Sebastian asked, she nodded and quickly left the room.

Sebastian walked to the closet and got out some of Ciel's clothes," these are the outfits that you would wear, luckily they're the same size as your clothes," Ciel picked up the shirt and smiled at the design," the work is amazing," Ciel took off his pajama shirt and pants and started to get dressed.

Ciel and Sebastian looked like earls when they got dressed," are you ready to go? ," Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded," good, let's go then," both of them left the manor, Sebastian summoned his wings and picked Ciel up and flew into town. Ciel's cat ears flattened to his head as a small blush appeared on his cheeks, Sebastian chuckled at the sight," where are we going Sebastian? ," Ciel asked," you'll see," Sebastian landed in town and set Ciel down," where we're going is this way," Sebastian said.

They came to a small building with no windows," are you sure this is the right place? ," Ciel clung to Sebastian; Sebastian nodded and opened the door, both walked inside and saw that the room was a complete pigsty and the only thing lighting it up was a couple of candles," hello, is anyone here? ," Sebastian called," I'm coming," a man with short brown hair and like green eyes walked into the room," well, well, well, if it isn't Lucifer and the young prince," the man smirked," hello, um...who are you and how do you know who I am? ," Ciel said," right, you don't remember me. I'm Apollo, a friend of you and Lucifer here," he said.

Ciel shook Apollo's hand and he led them into another room that was less messy," so what do you need today?" Apollo asked," I would like to restore Ciel's memories," Sebastian said," okay then, come with me you two," they all walked into another room that was lit up by candles and had a stone slab in the center," lay down on here and we'll begin," Ciel climbed onto the slab and laid on his back.

"Now close your eyes," Ciel did as he was told, Apollo started chanting some incantation under his breath, Ciel's face contorted into one of pain as his soul started to be drawn out. Apollo held the blackened soul in the palm of his hand, he carried it to a table near the slab and grabbed a dagger with ancient writing on it, he sliced through the center of the black soul until it split in two.

Ciel cried out in pain, Sebastian rushed over his lover who was obviously in pain," Apollo, what are you doing?" Sebastian growled," perfect, their souls have separated," Apollo walked back over to Ciel with both souls in his hands, he dropped them and watched as there forms shifted into two versions of Ciel," C-Ciel?" Sebastian walked over to one of them," yeah, it's me Sebastian, it's been a long time since I've seen you," the black soul said," who are you?," the pure white soul asked," I'm the demonic version of you before I died," the blackened soul explained.

"Tell me how you're going to restore his memories," Apollo smirked and looked at red eyed Ciel," if you would do the honors," the dark soul nodded and walked over to the lifeless body, he sat next to the body and gently stroked his cheek," it's time for you to remember," he whispered, he leaned down until their lips were pressed together." W-what's happening?" the pure white soul noticed that it was starting to disappear," you're starting to become one with your original self," Apollo explained, the blue eyed Ciel turned to Sebastian and smiled sadly, he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him," thank you," Sebastian was shocked by the sudden action," what are you thanking me for," he asked," for everything," Sebastian smiled and pulled the boy close.

"You're welcome, I'll miss you when you're gone," Sebastian could've sworn he saw a tear stream down the boys cheek. The embrace he felt disappeared," all of his memories have returned," Apollo said, he walked over to the still unconscious boy and pulled off the dulled ring," all I need is for the soul to go back inside the ring," the black soul form shifted into a wispy orb and went into the ring. The ring turned back to a noble blue and Apollo handed it to Sebastian," make sure nothing happens to that ring or you'll lose more than his memories," the red eyed demon nodded and walked over to his mate that was in a deep sleep, he took one of the sleeping boys hands and gently slipped the ring onto his thumb," it's time for you to awaken, my love."

The younger demons eyes fluttered open and the elder was met with a glowing crimson. Ciel sat up and rubbed the back of his head," why does it feel like I've been stabbed a million times?" Ciel looked up at the two elders with confusion written all over his face, without warning, Sebastian pulled the boy close and ran his fingers through the navy blue hair," I'm so happy you're back, my love," Ciel's confused expression soon melted into one of happiness," yeah, I'm finally home, Sebastian."


End file.
